


Drawings and Lemons

by Orangoctopus



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Hickeys, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangoctopus/pseuds/Orangoctopus
Summary: It started as a typical dinner with Hannibal, until Will got a bit curious. When stumbling upon a drawing of himself on Hannibal’s desk, things get interesting.





	Drawings and Lemons

“Do you think you’ll ever get caught?”  
The question hung in the air for a moment, causing it to chill. It was one of those questions that was tricky for Hannibal to answer. He wasn’t planning to lie to Will of course, but it was an excruciating necessity to be cautious with him.  
“It is a strong possibility.”  
That response surprised Will. He figured Hannibal was going to toss the conversation into talk of dinner or what was going on with the FBI cases at the moment. He rarely ever answered Will directly but he knew better than to react accordingly to initial instinct when it came to Hannibal. Will tightened his frown and took a sip of his blood red wine that shimmered underneath Hannibal’s tastefully picked hand made chandelier. The scent of meat was in the air.  
“What are you cooking?” Another tricky question.  
Blue eyes watched as Hannibal cut a flushed chunk of meat on a dark walnut cutting board slathered in olive oil. It was strangely satisfying for him to watch his psychiatrist move as the meat was torn almost gracefully into petite cubes.  
“An Italian dish: Osso buco alla Milanese.” He said it almost dryly; he was unamused.  
That peaked Wills interest. Never had he heard Hannibal unexcited about cooking a meal.  
“So dull.” Will said under his breath and swished his wine around in his glass, flicking his attention down to it.  
“Dull?” Hannibal looked up, facing towards the other man with a faint smile on his lips. The island of dark marble separated them.  
“Are you calling me dull, Will?”  
Will looked up from his wine through his lashes and smirked at the challenging question just thrown to him.  
“You just sound so...pained.” He shrugged his shoulders lazily, looking over to Hannibal across the island.  
“Oh but I am, Will. Extremely pained.” They shared matching smirks now. Will didn’t know why he was enjoying this banter, if you would even call it that. They both understood what was happening though which would be dangerous if Will hadn’t made what he considered a rational decision and waved it off.  
“Finish cooking then. You’re less dull when you’re full.” Will practically gave him a present with that line. He shoved his free hand that had been resting on Hannibal’s Italian marble counter top in his pant pocket and turned to the kitchen door.  
“Yes, I do find that I am much more entertaining when I’m full.” He chuckled at his lewd joke given to him from Will as he placed the chopped meat in a pan of white wine to braise.  
Will treaded into the next room and eyed the centerpiece of a desk cluttered in drawings. He stepped up to place himself just beside it and shifted through the pieces finding dozens recreations of renaissance artwork until he found one drawing that particularly interested him. His gaze picked it apart as he brought it closer to his face. The dim lighting made it a bit difficult to see the detail but it didn’t take too long to figure it out. It was him.  
“Do you like it?”  
Hannibal’s pleased voice echoed behind him, enabling a shiver of shock from Will before he ingested a long, deep breath.  
“It’s me.”  
Hannibal swiftly appeared behind Will. Leaning over him he picked the drawing apart with his own pupils.  
“So it is.” He said lowly, pinching his brows together in a semi-desperate look. He wanted to know what Will was thinking but Will wasn’t going to just tell him.  
“Did you mean for it to be me?” He whispered, watching as his invisible breath traveled to and then smashed against the sketch, disappearing like a fog. He was feeling unnerved with the taller man behind him and he was probably showing it.  
“Of course.” Hannibal took the drawing from his hand, just barely brushing his fingertips against Wills and set it down on his desk where it had been a moment before.  
Will turned to face him, abruptly shocked by how close they were suddenly. Lack of lighting allowed for Hannibals eyes to appear black.  
“Will, do you find it strange that I would draw you?” He asked with such ease, as if the whole situation were normal. As if it’s normal to stand this close to your patient, as if it’s normal to draw your patient with his shirt unbuttoned, or even draw your patient at all.  
Wills eyes searched insidious ones for any hints of hurt and found some practically effortlessly. That gave Will the upper hand, he knew. So he fluttered his eyes at Hannibal in a mock way.  
“Does it matter?” He smiled at him, empty eyed, before taking another but longer sip of his wine.  
There was a long pause of silence after that and Hannibal just waited and listened to Will gulp down his liquor.  
“Of course it matters.” Hannibal said quietly, smiling back.  
“I care what you think, you know.” Hannibal tilted his head to the side. It was beginning to bother him that every question he directed at Will didn’t get a real or thorough response.  
Will smirked cockily at that devastating hint of irritation in Hannibals voice.  
“I know.” Wills voice was husky and low in his throat.  
“Tell me Doctor...” Will said ambitiously as he fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Do you draw me often?”  
Now it was clear to Hannibal what it was Will was doing. He’s playing with him and if it wasn’t so beguiling, he’d be angry about it.  
He breathed in slowly through his nostrils.  
“Yes.”  
Exhale.  
Will set his now empty wine glass on a bare bit of desk and went back to looking at the drawings.  
Hannibal shut his eyes and entranced himself with the close scent flocking to him from Will. There was an absence of his typical horrendous aftershave.  
Interesting.  
When Will turned around Hannibal was gone, along with his wine glass.  
He’s retreating.  
He walked back into the kitchen to see Hannibal setting up their plates already.  
“What’s your favorite part?” Will rolled up his sleeves and masked his smirk with a stoic expression.  
Hannibal quirked his brow and tilted his head, unsure of what he meant.  
“When you draw me: what’s your favorite part?” There was that whisper again.  
Hannibal knew what Will was expecting to hear and he knew what he wanted to hear. But rather than acting on either of those, he chose his own devilishly destructive path: what he knew would undo him.  
“My favorite part, Will, is imagining all the different ways to put you and then creating those images physically so I can pretend they are real and remember the previous thoughts I’ve had of you in my mind. Even for just a moment, it delights me to have you exactly where I want you.” Hannibal set the plates down on his glass and mahogany dining table before pouring a white wine into both of their glasses.  
Will couldn’t find words after that. So instead he sat down in front of his plate and tasted the wine.  
“Why white?” He said softly, not quite a whisper. His confident tone had been replaced with a reserved, timorous one.  
“White wine is better for this dish. It brings out the parsley and the lemon.” Hannibal smiled to himself, feeling a soft victory from Wills response to his previous remark. Now they were even.  
“Mm.” Will hummed and Hannibal waited to hear that gulp again.  
“Lemon doesn’t usually go in this dish.” He cut a piece of meat against the silver of his fork and placed it in his mouth.  
Hannibal’s eyes traced and scanned the brunettes every move with the faintest suggestion of a smirk on his rosed lips.  
“You know this dish then?” He took a piece into his own mouth.  
Will regained his confidence and smiled cockily at him.  
“I do.” Another bite.  
“It is true that lemon is not normally cooked into the veal. But I find when the wine is braising it, if you add a hint of lemon, the flavor can whet your appetite.” He was staring at Wills lips instantaneously.  
“Whet my appetite? And why would you need to do that? I’m hungry enough as it is, I forgot to have lunch today.” Will chuckled, taking another rather slow bite of his meal.  
Hannibal chortled as well.  
“I did not add lemon to our meal because you missed lunch, Will.”  
Will pushed his glasses up again and darted his eyes to Hannibals.  
“It can act as an aphrodisiac, lemon.” Hannibal’s eyes flitted effortlessly, placing full attention to Will.  
“A lemon...an aphrodisiac? Are you sure a silly yellow fruit could behold that kind of power over a person?” Blue eyes interrogated him.  
Hannibal grinned before returning to his meal and taking another bite. He shut his eyes to imagine the flavors swirling around in his mouth and he concentrated on savoring the specific palate. Wills smell wafting to him like his own aphrodisiac returned him to the conversation.  
“I find that fruit are an underrated food. They can be sour and sweet at the same time, and it’s all natural. In that way, they are like humans.” Hannibal hummed to himself, sipping his wine.  
“Do you think I am like a lemon, Hannibal? Is that why you decided to use it in the dish?” Will swallowed the suddenly overwhelming amount of spit in his mouth.  
“No. I do not need an aphrodisiac, I have you.” Hannibal didn’t dare look to Will for a slight fear of how he’d react to the statement.  
Will laughed.  
“Don’t flatter me, it’ll only boost my ego.” Will responded with his eyebrows raised as if a warning to Hannibal.  
“I like it when your ego is boosted. You act more like yourself.” Brown eyes met blue and there was a tense silence.  
“More like myself...and what would you describe that as?” Then his eyebrows raised at the ends and lowered at the bottom, defensively.  
“Oh Will, are you so cocky that you would have me describe what I see when I look at you to yourself?” Hannibal was smiling; gloating.  
“What do you see when you look at me?” Will pushed, fist tightening around his fork.  
“I see confusion, passion, and...tension.” Hannibals head tilted just slightly, looking amused.  
“Tension...” Will whispered.  
“Oh yes. A lot of tension.” He nodded to the tightly gripped fork in the others hand.  
Will dropped his fork in a lousy attempt to keep his cool.  
“I’m not tense.” Will sighed and leaned back.  
“Of course not, only when you’re with me.” Hannibal cut into his meat and stacked a hefty piece into his cheek to chew.  
“And why do you think that is...Doctor?” Will grit his teeth, trying to turn the conversation in his favor.  
The use of the word doctor in that sentence gave Hannibal a small but violent tingle throughout his body.  
“You have a seemingly strong desire for me. Or of me... not quite sure which one it is yet. You feel that you are just like me and it scares you... but you can’t help but like it.” Another bite.  
“You want me to admit to that, don’t you?” Will said suddenly calm.  
“I do. But you won’t, will you?” His eyes darted back to Will.  
Will sat back in his chair with his arms resting flat on the table. He sighed and blinked.  
“Things are complicated with you.”  
“Indeed they are. And that is why you are so excited by me. You can’t have anything simple, it wouldn’t be fun.”  
“The lemon is you.” Will whispered in a state of realization.  
Hannibal said nothing. He continued to happily eat his dinner.  
“You are sour and sweet...At least you believe you are.” Will mumbled, annoyed that he just now understood.  
“Do you not think I am sweet, Will?” Hannibal was looking amused again.  
“You wanted me to taste the lemon because you think it will make me like you.” Will mumbled again and then quickly burst out laughing.  
“That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever done to get me to like them, I mean, really, a lemon?” Will was smiling and rubbing his hand against his forehead.  
“I’m glad you find it so jocular.” Hannibal smiled as well before sipping on his wine.  
“Why a lemon? I would’ve pegged you for more of a blackberry type of guy.” Will was hysterical and they sat there for just a minute, neglecting dinner and just chuckling like fools.  
“You are tipsy.” Hannibal said with a sly smile and resting eyes.  
“Am I?” Will pushed back his hair and stood up, striding out of the room.  
Hannibal watched him leave, utterly baffled. He refused his urge to clean the table off before going after Will and stood up. When he entered his main living space, he was shoved up against a wall and pinned in his place.  
Before he could have a chance to defend himself and act on adrenaline fueled impulse, he was met by a pair of icy eyes.  
“W-“  
Will placed his forehead against Hannibal’s forehead and they stood there for a few moments just breathing in each other.  
“Do you know that every time I’m with you, your smell penetrates my nostrils like a serpent demanding it’s entrance into a hole for protection?” Hannibal whispered, not breathing.  
“Tell me...” Will exhaled onto Hannibal’s lips, “what do I smell like?” He leaned his head closer and stretched out his neck for Hannibal to sniff.  
He obliged. He crooked his own neck down just a centimeter to truly inhale the scent of Will Graham. He sighed and rolled his eyes into the back of his head.  
“Pine, cheap cologne, fresh linen, a hint of mint, and something a bit spicy...hmm..” he smelled again, “cinnamon.”  
Will moved back and looked to Hannibal. He leaned in close again, pressing his right cheek to Hannibal’s left, making it unbelievably easy to whisper in his ear.  
“I admit it, Hannibal. I like it. I like being like you and I like being your...” Will stepped back in a teasing manner and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, smirking up at the surprised Hannibal.  
“What did you say I was? Your....” Will stepped even farther away from Hannibal, smirk widening. Hannibal was waiting for it. For the word to drip from those perfect lips he longed to mutilate with his own.  
“Aphrodisiac.”  
And then Hannibal’s hands were on Wills back and on his neck, just below his ear. “You have always been my aphrodisiac, Will.” He breathed heavily against the other man.  
“I know.”  
Will slowly moved his hands to Hannibal’s face and they stared into each other, breathless and aroused. Hannibal’s eyes darting back and forth from Wills lips to his eyes and Will staring only at Hannibal’s bottom lip whom was being bitten by white dazzlingly sharp teeth lurking within Hannibal’s mouth.  
They suddenly were clashing against each other, hard and immediate. Will was being shoved onto the desk cluttered with drawings and Hannibal was climbing over top of him. Teeth and lips were irrelevant at the moment, they blended together and all that mattered was that they were up against, between, beside, in, and under each other’s mouths. Will was desperately tugging on Hannibal’s suit and rolling his hips up against him.  
Hannibal had a firm hand on Wills hip and another hand on his neck. His teeth were piercing lips beneath him and sucking frantically on them, assuring they’d be swollen after.  
Then all of a sudden Hannibal was standing up, panting and mouth dripping with blood.  
“You’re drunk. I shouldn’t take advantage of you.” He whispered, breathless.  
Will looked magnificent: like a painting. He was strewn about on the desk, one shoe on, glasses crooked, and hair an absolute mess. Not to mention the reddened lips.  
Will took his glasses off and pulled open a drawer of the wooden desk, placing them gently in there and shutting it. He then pushed himself on his knees and grabbed the psychiatrists tie, yanking him towards him.  
“If you stop now, I’ll fucking kill you.”  
It was the perfect thing to say.  
Hannibal’s libido was once again struck with a giant mallet named Will and he grabbed him, pulling him against him and smashing their lips together again.  
He trailed his bloodied lips down Wills neck and bit him in various spots, earning uncomfortable noises from his throat which he could feel as he sucked on it. He had to make sure Will had a variety of bite marks and hickeys so that he would remember every moment of this they shared the next morning.  
Then Hannibal was turning Will around and stripping his pants off. He picked him up and bent him over the desk gently. His lips peppered kisses down the back of his neck and he gave Will a swift spank to his ass. Will grunted, snickered, and then turned around just as quick as he had been earlier and slipped the tie right off of Hannibal.  
“You think you can spank me?” Will said throatily.  
“You deserved it. You said you would kill me.” Hannibal smiled at him.  
Will chuckled as he quickly undid Hannibal’s shirt buttons and ripped his suit jacket off.  
“I said that to arouse you.” Will bit down on Hannibal’s neck hard.  
He let out a low happy groan.  
“I know.” Hannibal’s hands drifted down to Wills ass again and grabbed it, pushing his hips against him.  
Will took that as an invitation to sit Hannibal down on the desk and grind on his lap. Hannibal’s hands gripped Wills hips and urged him to go harder.  
“I want you..“ Will moaned quietly into his ear.  
“Yes..” Hannibal moaned back, shutting his eyes in order to hear the gold seeping from Wills vocal chords.  
“Do you want me?” Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, tugging.  
“Yes.”  
Will smiled and unbuckled Hannibal’s belt as he grinded against his thigh now and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
Hannibals hand quickly latched onto wills thick curls and massaged his head roughly. Will was slipping the belt off of him when he pulled Will up by his hair for another messy kiss. The kiss was a mixture of smirks and gasps.  
Hannibal reached to Wills belt and tore it off easily, letting it tumble to the floor. Their lips never detached as they practically ripped the clothes off of each other and soon the only articles left were Hannibal’s unbuttoned shirt and Wills boxers.  
In a flash Hannibal had Will up on his desk. He watched him pant there as he removed his shirt quickly only to climb back on top of Will, placing a knee in between his legs and his hands on his neck.  
In the absence of light all that could be seen was pale skin aching to be touched and Hannibal was not in any state to deny that ache. He ran his hands down Wills torso and kissed him in almost every spot. Sometimes he would bite him, leaving him with a nasty bruise. Hannibal made his way down to Wills cock constrained by his underwear but hard as a rock. He shoved his face down there, erupting a shaky moan from Will. Hannibals hands were groping his cotton covered cock and his milky white thigh. He would’ve teased him like this forever but Will suddenly pushed himself up and Hannibal off of him and off the desk.  
He shoved Hannibal into his bookshelf and panted against his neck. He grabbed onto the taller mans arms and dug his nails into him as he placed his lips on his neck. Then he was biting Hannibal as hard as he could, swallowing a mouthful of blood.  
Hannibal shut his eyes and felt himself grow distinctly harder. He rolled himself against Will and groaned lowly.  
“How does it taste?”  
Will moved just enough to look at Hannibal. His eyes fluttered open as blood dripped down Wills lip onto his collarbone. He smirked.  
“Amazing.”  
Hannibal tried to kiss him again but he ducked. Will was on his knees now, gripping Hannibals member firmly. He looked up at Hannibal who was watching him breathlessly and he smiled with bloody teeth. Suddenly a warm bloody mouth was on his cock and he was rolling his eyes into the back of his skull.  
“Will...” he whispered.  
Will responded with a deep throated hum that sent intense shivers of pleasure through the receiver.  
“Oh my...”  
Will popped off of the pre-cum leaking appendage soaked in blood and stood back up, licking over the bite he had made just before on Hannibals neck.  
“You’re lubricated.” Will stated, just a millimeter away from his lips. Hannibal could practically taste the blood from his lips with how close they were.  
Hannibal could’ve came just from those words but he restrained himself so he could pick Will up by his thighs and carry him over to his couch. He dropped him there and placed a hand on his abdomen. Then he leaned down, gripped Wills boxers with his teeth, and yanked them off like an animal.  
In half a second he was on Will again, mutilating his lips. He would have prepped Will but he wouldn’t stand to wait any longer and he knew Will wouldn’t either. So he slammed his cock into Will with no remorse because that’s just the way they had to do it. He listened to Will scream so loud that his voice cracked and then he listened to him beg him to go faster.  
Hannibal was grunting deeply against Wills ear as he gripped the sides of the couch and rammed into Will, earning a different sounding moan each time.  
“Ha- Han-“ Will attempted to speak, only to be silenced by his own screams of ecstasy.  
“Yes, love?” Hannibal whispered between thrusts.  
Those words sent Will into a frenzy of intense pleasure. He grabbed Hannibals shoulders and scratched him with each pounding.  
“Yes, Will, scratch me, make me bleed and drink it.” He growled low in his throat, only arousing Will more.  
He scratched harder and watched as bright blood trickled from Hannibal’s skin. He quickly licked it up, sucking and then biting on it.  
Hannibal moaned at that.  
“Good boy.” He whispered into his ear.  
Will felt his eyes roll back into his skull as Hannibal continuously beat into Wills special spot. He was shooting fireworks off in Will and he couldn’t handle anymore. He was cumming hard and gasping repeatedly, head against the couch.  
Then Hannibal came inside of Will, almost instantly after. He gave a few more thrusts into Will before slowly pulling himself out.  
Hannibal sat on the end of the couch as Will lied on it just staring at him.  
“You look terrible.” Will said breathlessly with squinted eyes.  
Hannibal chuckled.  
“You did this to me.” He licked his lips and went in to kiss Will. This kiss was much slower, less desperate, and more passionate. They spent about a minute just kissing before will stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
Hannibal couldn’t help but watch him leave. His ass was bruised as well as his back and he was dripping with sweat, blood, and cum.  
He’d have to remember that image to draw later.  
Hannibal smiled to himself and licked his lip, tasting the faintest hint of lemon.


End file.
